The way to die
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: -hiatus-
1. Hinata's death

Title: The Way to Die

Disclaimer: Ya tau lah… Kishimoto Masashi masa' Ajimoto Masashi!

Author: ShazaNamiKaze Mystica

Genre: Tragedy / horror

Korban : Hinata

!Selamat membaca!

©ShazaNamiKaze Mystica ©

Present

Senin, 13 April 2009

Aku berlari kecil menuju kelas 9 D. Kelas ku yang baru di renovasi. Padahal kami sekelas sudah betah di kelas dekat kantin. Menurutku, kelas itu sangat amat teramat strategis. Ke kantin, ke laboratorium biologi, ke ruang TU, ke wc, ke media centre, ke koperasi, ke aula terbuka, ke gerbang, semuanya dekat. Tapi, kami sedih karena harus kembali ke kelas yang paling ujung di wilayah sekolah. Walau kelas itu baru di renovasi, tetap saja kami capek ke kantin dan yang lainnya.

Saat di kelas cadangan itu, kami seperti hidup satu kelas! Senangnya… Tapi, mungkin karena kami mau berpisah dan melanjutkan ke SMA yang berbeda- beda.

'Akhirnya sampai di kelas!' pikirku.

Saat menginjakkan kaki di kelas, aku langsung bertatapan dengan musuh sekaligus rival yang kubenci. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Pelajaran bahasa kali ini, aku takkan kalah!" aku sambil memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan! Hanya memandangku sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan layar hp-nya. Aku hanya menggeram kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika saat berbicara ternyata tidak di respon!

'Tapi biarlah anjing mengeong. Biarkan kucing menggonggong. Biarkan babi mandi. Dan biarlah kuda menari. Yang penting aku mau membalasnya!' pikirku.

Waktu berlalu, pulang sekolah akhirnya datang. Saat akan beranjak dari tempat dudukku, tangan ku ditarik seseorang. Teman sebangkuku, Haruno Sakura.

"Eh, ada apa Saku?" tanyaku.

"Kamu suka 'kan sama Kiba?" tanyanya langsung tanpa ba bi bu.

"Eh? Apa? Ga mungkin! Ga mungkin! Lagian kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku memusuhinya? Kok kamu bisa mikir gitu?" aku menjawab.

"Kamu suka curi- curi pandang ma dia. Tapi, kayaknya dia juga suka ma kamu." Kata Sakura sambil makan minumannya (?)

'Sakura… kenapa dia nanya gitu sama aku? Emang aneh ya kalau aku nganggep Kiba rival?' aku berpikir.

"Watdepak! Ya udah ah! Aku mau bimbel dulu… daaah!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, masa' kakinya!

Tempat kursus, 3.30 p.m

"Sore all!" sapaku saat masuk ke kelas yang lesehan itu.

Di sana udah ada Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, sama Sasuke.

'Tumben sedikit!' aku membatin.

Shikamaru sama Sasuke ada di kelas program, kelas A. Naruto sama Shino dari kelasku sendiri. Sedangkan Temari dari kelas sebelah, kelas C.

"Sore." Temari ngejawab dengan senyumnya.

"Hn." Sasuke ngejawab dengan dinginnya.

"SOREE!!" Naruto ngejawab dengan stereo-nya.

"Grook grook…" Shikamaru ngejawab dengan ngorok-nya.

"Buzz… buzz" Shino ngejawab pake bahasa serangga.

Aku Cuma garuk- garuk belakan kepalaku yang ditutupi rambutku yang sebahu berwarna biru indigo. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto. Yah, kami tergolong cukup dekat, Cuma berteman.

"Kamu ngerjain apa?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Matematika! Latihan soal ujian.. nanti Kurenai-sensei datang. Cepetan kerjain! Nanti aku nyontek!" jawab Naruto.

"Huh! Bisanya nyontek sih!" aku mendengus.

"K ayak ga pernah nyontek aja!" Naruto balik ke soal yang ada di deket tangannya.

"Wateper… eh,naruto! Emang si Kiba udah punya pacar ya?" aku bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Belum… emang ada apaan nanya kayak gitu?" Naruto nanya balik.

"Ga apa-apa." Aku hanya bergumam.

Pulang bimbel jam setengah 6. aku segera ke parkiran motor. Dan naik ke motor mio soul kesayanganku. Ah, aku ingin segera melaju di jalan luas dan mengendarainya dengan cepat. Yah, aku memang suka balapan liar di jalanan. Satu- satunya rahasia yang belum terbongkar.

"Daah…" aku melambaikan tanganku segera setelah aku di dekat sisi jalan.

Temari, seperti biasa pulang dengan Kurenai-sansei dan juga Shino. Sasuke, dan Naruto sama sepertiku, membawa motor. Yah, sesekali aku bertaruh dengan mereka. Shikamaru naik kendaraan umum. Katanya, paling merepotkan bawa motor.

"Hinata, mau balapan lagi ga? Bensin lagi penuh nih!" ajak naruto.

Aku melihat ke arah spidometer-ku, dan ternyata tinggal 2 liter lagi. Aku melirik Sasuke. Motor Kawasaki terbaru berwarna Hitam dan Biru. Kapan ya aku punya motor seperti itu? Ah, paling ayah tidak mengijinkanku. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku sweatdrop. Aku mengerti apa pasal pertama di UUD klan Uchiha. Aku juga mengangguk. Kami memulai dari jalan 1st Konoha street. Jalannya mulus, tapi juga berkelok agak tajam. Untungnya tidak ada polisi yang berjaga. Dan keadaannya cukup sepi berhubung hari ini hari senin.

Aku sama sekali tidak takut melihat 2 motor temanku yang memang motor balap, sedangkan aku hanya memakai motor mio. Sasuke menyeringai, pasti dia berpikir akan mengalahkanku hari ini karena motor Kawasaki barunya. Naruto Cuma nyengir. Kayaknya dia juga pede karena motor balap Yamaha-nya. Tapi, aku juga pede donk! Entah berapa kali aku mengalahkan mereka. Dan berkali- kali di traktir mereka. Bahan taruhan kali ini adalah yang kalah men-traktir si juara 1. Kalau aku menang, mungkin aku akan minta traktir makan atau minta di belikan komik atau kaset mp3 lagu-lagu yang kusuka. Yah, seperti Avenged Sevenfold, B4MV, Sum41 Alesana, MCR, The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus, 30 2nd 2 Mars, atau yang agak slow 2ndHand Serenade.

Menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan punya teman seperti mereka.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku dan Naruto mengangguk. Kami mulai berhitung.

"1…" Naruto mulai.

"2…" aku melanjutkan.

"3!" kami bertiga langsung menancap gas.

3 menit berlalu. Aku sampai di finish duluan. Finish-nya adalah KDS (konoha Department Store). Aku melajukan motorku ke arah parkiran di KDS. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua sampai. Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan (?). Naruto memasang wajah memelas. Sasuke, tetap dingin seperti biasa,

"Woy! Besok aja okeh?" tanyaku. Aku melihat jam digital di tangan kiriku.

Jam 6.13 p.m

"Bye all!" aku langsung pergi setelah menaiki motorku. Sasuke mengangguk (lagi), Naruto nyengir (lagi).

Selasa, 14 april 2009.

Hari- hariku seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya selalu ada seseorang di belakangku. Aku selalu berpikir itu adalah dewa kematian yang menunggu untuk mengambil nyawaku. Aku langsung bercerita pada Sakura tentang itu dan juga mimpiku. Aku melihat seseorang di mimpiku terbunuh saat memakai baju pengantin. Setelah aku perhatikan, aku melihat diriku sendiri yang menikah (entah dengan siapa) lalu aku terjatuh karena aku di tusuk pisau dari belakang yang membuat luka di perut kananku.

Sakura bilang aku akan dapat sesuatu yang menggembirakan. Tapi, Temari bilang aku akan mati jika aku bermimpi menikah dengan seseorang. Tapi bukannya di mimpi itu setelah aku menikah, aku langsung di tusuk pisau. Aku langsung bertanya pada Ino. Kalau bermimpi kita sendiri yang mati bagaimana, dia menjawab aku akan panjang umur. Itu berarti, aku akan setengah hidup setengah mati. Dengan kata lain, koma?

Semua pertanda yang muncul aku jadi berpikir bagaimana aku mati. Semua hal langsung terlupakan, kecuali makan dan minum yang memang hobi-ku.

Esoknya, hari Rabu.

Untung saja tadi malam aku tidak bermimpi seperti kemarin malam. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura tentang arti mimpiku ternyata benar. Kiba meminta aku jadi pacarnya. Setelah sesi curhat lewat sms dengan Sakura, tenyata dia benar- benar membantuku dan Kiba. Selama seminggu aku belajar dengan keras agar lulus, Kiba membantuku dengan soal- soal yang sulit. Sepertinya dia memang jauh lebih baik dariku dalam hal otak ataupun fisik. Berbeda jauh. Tapi ternyata itu membuatku makin dekat dengannya.

Waktu liburan kami pakai untuk berlibur di pantai Kiri, kota sebelah. Dengan anak- anak sekelas dan wali kelas tentunya. Tapi, ternyata hal buruk menimpaku. Aku memaksa ikut pergi berenang ke pantai padahal sudah tahu aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku hampir terseret ombak. Tapi untungnya Kiba menolongku. Aku langsung menangis di tempat itu, di pelukan Kiba.

Tapi ternyata kejadian buruk tidak sampai di situ. Tanganku terkena pecahan beling, dan berbagai hal yang membuatku terluka. Dan saat malam ke-5, Kiba ada sampingku tertidur karena menjagaku. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk berjalan menuju ke jendela, padahal aku ada di lantai 10. Ternyata langit di pantai itu indah ya… Aku pikir tak ada banyak bintang yang bertabur. Aku melihat bintang jatuh, dan berharap bisa cepat- cepat menghilangkan penderitaanku. Setelah membuat permohonan, entah apa itu aku terpikir tanggal. 19 juni 2009, malam ini, dan waktu: 11.59 p.m tepat saat ini. dan kata 'Death'. Aku langsung membuka mataku.

Entah apa, sesuatu mendorongku sampai terjatuh.

_BRUUGH!!_

Aku merasakan nyeri dan mati rasa di seluruh tubuhku.

Ternyata aku sudah jatuh dari lantai 10. Sepertinya, aku sudah dalam posisi mengenaskan. Sedikit syaraf bekerja, aku mencoba mengetahui posisiku bagaimana. Kedua kakiku patah, kepalaku pecah, mataku keluar, tangan kanan ku patah dan tulang belakangku remuk, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tangan kiriku mencoba mengangkat tubuhku, tidak bisa beribu kali aku mencoba. Suaraku mencoba keluar ternyata tidak bisa. Tengkuk-ku juga retak dan mengganggu pita suara-ku. Sampai ada satu orang berjubah hitam wajahnya tak terlihat memanggil namaku lengkap. Aku mencoba berkedip, tapi mata kiriku keluar.

"Hyuuga Hinata, saatnya kau pergi." Kata makhluk itu.

Aku merasa semua tubuhku ringan. Jiwa-ku sudah lepas dari raga-ku mungkin.

"Tunggu, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir." Kataku dengan lancar.

Lalu aku memperhatikan tubuhku sendiri lalu tersenyum paksa. Tragis. Mengenaskan. Aku bergumam.

"Aku ingin menulis sesuatu untuk Kiba." Aku meneruskan permintaanku.

Makhluk itu diamsaja, tapi aku langsung terbang ke kamar no. 111. Kamar yang di lantai 10.

Sepertinya aku akan menulis itu saja.

_Dear Kiba._

_Kematian_

_Sesuatu yang akan dialami manusia di akhir hidupnya_

_Dan menjadikan sebagai gerbang awal menuju dunia lain_

_Tapi, bagaimana jika kita tahu dewa kematian_

_Selalu ada di belakang kita_

_Menunggu dan bersiap untuk mengambil jiwa di raga ini_

_Manusia suatu saat akan mati_

_Dan ini sudah waktuku_

_Maafkan aku, Kiba._

_This is my time to go_

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, di dunia yang lain._

_Adios_

_By: Hyuuga Hinata_

End of Hinata's P.O.V

Kiba terbangun karena ada suara ambulance di lantai bawah. Dia langsung terkejut karena Hinata tak ada. Dan dia menemukan surat berwarna ungu pucat. Surat dari Hinata. Setelah ia membacanya, ia berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Tragis ya, yang mati itu Sepertinya bunuh diri…" bisik seseorang di hall lantai bawah.

'Hinata…' Kiba memanggil nama Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Lalu, dia melihat Sakura dan teman- teman wanita satu kelasnya menangis. Sakura diam. Kiba mendatangi.

"Sakura! Yang meninggal siapa! Jangan bilang kalau itu Hinata!" tanya Kiba ke Sakura.

"Benar. Yang meninggal Hinata. Karena sejak 2 minggu sebelum Ujian, dia merasa dewa kematian di belakangnya. Dan muncul pertanda lain." Sakura menjelaskan secara detail, walau Kiba tidak meminta.

Kiba diam termenung. Mencoba mencerna kata- kata Sakura walau akhirnya dia memang harus merelakan Hinata.

* * *

Nah! Gimana? Tegang kah? Boring kah? Gaje kah?

Kirim protes, kritik dan saran anda melalui review!

Ya, baiklah! Sebenarnya ini semua berdasarkan kisah nyata. Saia ngalamin hal itu. Tepat saat mau UN! WTF!!!

Alasannya jangan baca malem- malem karena mungkin aja kalian akan ngerasa gitu.

Mohon sarannya, tapi saia ga sampai sujud-sujud karena ini Cuma 'oneshot'! Mungkin…

Sebenernya cerita asli di flashdisk saia ini bukan oneshot. Masih ada cerita lainnya. Yah, saia post itu habis ujian aja.

So, review ya!! ^^

Caranya gampang! Cuma klik tombol di bawah!

Ja ne!

23 April , 2009.


	2. Temari's death

Title: The Way to Die

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi masa' Ajimoto Masashi!

Author: ShazaNamiKaze Mystica

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Korban: Temari

Perhatian! Chapter ini sama sekali ga ada hubungannya sama chapter 1. Chapter selanjutnya juga, ga tau tuh sama chapter terakhir… XD

!Selamat membaca!

©ShazaNamiKazeNa Mystica ©

Present

Sabaku no Temari. Kelas XI-A di SunaGaoka. Sekolah favorit seantero negeri.

Setiap pemotretan pasti Temari ditemani oleh Shikamaru, adik kelasnya sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Pemotretan dimana?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Di taman di luar kota." Temari memakan es krimnya.

Shikamaru mendengus.

"Sama siapa?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Pasti jawabannya dengan model terkenal yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Temari. Akasuna no Sasori.

"Yap, benar!" Temari seolah mengetahui isi pikiran shikamaru.

"Mendokusei!" Shikamaru mendengus lagi. Cemburu mungkin.

"Kalau ga mau nemenin juga ga apa- apa kok. Nanti aku minta antar Gaara atau Kankurou saja." Kata Temari sambil membuang wadah es krimnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Contoh yang baik.

Sebelum shikamaru mendengus lagi, ternyata mereka berdua sudah di jemput oleh salah satu dari Agency Temari.

"Temari, ayo.." ajaknya.

Shikamaru ikut masuk saja karena sudah mengenal orang itu, Ebisu. Menurut Shikamaru, orang itu sangat teramat mesum. Kenapa? Karena waktu itu, saat Temari ada pemotretan di luar kota yang memang jauh dari Suna, secara (mungkin) sengaja Ebisu mengintip wanita- wanita di onsen dekat villa itu. Dan lagi, ia pernah mencoba mengintip Temari saat mandi. Dan saat Shikamaru mengetahuinya, dia hanya bergumam satu kata, 'mendokusei'.

"Shikamaru… Kau ingin jadi patung selamat datang ya? Berdiri di sana saja!" Temari memanggil, atau menghina (?)

"Iya, iya! Che, mendokusei!" kata Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika! 'Mendokusei' itu kata favorit-mu ya?" tanya Kankurou yang tiba- tiba muncul dari jok belakang.

"Astapajim! Eh, astagfirulloh! Kau jangan muncul dari belakang seperti itu Kankurou! Kupikir setan." kata Temari mengelus dada-nya karena kaget.

"Yah… apalagi dengan mukamu yang seperti setan itu…" kata Shikamaru.

"Daripada kepala mirip nanas?" Kankurou membalas 'kalimat pujian' dari Shikamaru.

Lalu Shikamaru masuk dan duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Padahal kakakmu ini seorang model terkenal, tapi cara make up adiknya kayak badut tersasar." Shikamaru melontarkan 'pujian-nya'.

"Hey, hey! Aku baru tahu kalau ada Nanas bisa berjalan dan berbicara…" Kankurou pura- pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau badut bisa nyasar ke mobil ini apalagi wajahnya yang di warnai. Kupikir itu lebih mirip setan daripada badut." Shikamaru mengambil permen karet dari celana, eh kantong celana maksudnya.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini berisik sekali! Aku jadi tidak konsen membaca majalahnya!" protes Temari agak marah.

Keduanya langsung diam. Shikamaru makan permen karet yang dimain- mainkan oleh tangannya sedangkan Kankurou keselek kue yang baru saja ia makan. Dan Temari, hanya membolak- balik halaman majalah yang memuat wajahnya. Ebisu sedang menyetir mobil. Dan yang terakhir, mobil. Mobil itu sendiri sedang dikendarai oleh para manusia aneh –di kipas Temari–.

Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan (Yaiyalaaah!!) dengan cepat. Itulah yang Temari rasakan. Sedari tadi pegi ia merasa tidak tenang. Seperti akan terjadi hal yang buruk menimpa orang- orang terdekatnya atau mungkin dirinya sendiri? Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Ebisu… Antar aku dulu ke Suna Tower ya…" Temari meminta.

Ebisu hanya mengangguk. Kankurou di jok paling belakang, makan kue yang tadi ia bawa (?) *lama banget abisnya!*. Shikamaru, seperti biasa.. tidur dengan nyamannya di kursi penumpang jok ke-2. Temari duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi supir.

"Neechan… kita mau ngapain ke sana? Manjat Suna Tower ya? Kayak monyet yang kurang kerjaan aja." Kenkurou nanya sambil ngambil posisi tidur di jok belakang.

"Ya bukanlah, baka! Aku mau ke peramal kenalan temanku." Jawab Temari.

Kankurou ataupun Shikamaru tidak menggubrisnya karena udah pergi ke alam lain alias dunia mimpi. Dan ga lupa, ngeluarin suara aneh alias ngorok.

Di dalam hati, Ebisu ngomel- ngomel ngeliat truk di depannya. 'Nih truk lama banget! Apa sedang macet?'

Ebisu mengeluarkan kepalanya. Melihat deretan mobil di depannya. Macet. Satu kata yang mengesalkan memang, saia juga ga suka.

Sedangkan mata Temari menunggu untuk menutup. Untuk sementara atau… selamanya? Entahlah. Hanya waktu yang dapa menjawab dan juga saia yang membuatnya. XD

Di depan mobil mereka, ada satu truk yang membawa barang- barang dari matrial. Besi- besi yang melengkung yang di ikat ke atas dan di ikat di pintu bak-nya. Dan beberapa sak semen. Tapi tiba- tiba saat berjalan, truk itu berhenti mendadak. Hampir saja besi- besi itu jatuh. Dan jika jatuh, akan menembus kaca mobil Temari. Tapi ternyata, di luar dugaan author geblek ini, ikatan kali itu cukup kuat karena di ikat dengan tali tambang. Selamatlah mobil Temari beserta makhluk- makhluknya.

Saat ada ruang di antara dua mobil di depan,Ebisu langsung masuk ke celah itu dengan lihai ia memutar stir mobil. Pantas saja Temari yang terkenal mandiri merekrut Ebisu sebagai supirnya.

"Hampir saja aku mati.." gumam Temari sambil mengambil air mineral di tempat minum-nya.

Rumah sang peramal

"Jadi?" tanya Temari ke si peramal.

"Jadi apaan? Ngasih tau keluhan aja belum!" protes nenek tua itu. (yaiyalah! Nenek mah biasanya udah tua!)

"Oh, iya! Gini, daritadi pagi saya ngerasa ada yang ngikutin tapi ga tau siapa atau apa."

"Tanganmu.. aku lihat tangan kirimu.." kata peramal itu.

Temari yang tidak ditemani siapapun langsung memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, Peramal itu mengambil sebuah jarum dari mejanya dan langsung membuat luka di telunjuk Temari. Temari hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, Tetesan darahnya langsung menetes ke mangkok yang cukup besar berisi air diantara mereka berdua.

"Ini, untuk apa?" Temari bertanya.

"Melihat apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan datang. Jika air- nya tidak terkontaminasi oleh darahmu maka tidak akan terjadi apa- apa. Tapi jika permukaan air-nya berwarna merah pekat, kematian menunggumu." Peramal itu memakai wajah horror

Temari agak ngeri juga melihatnya. Tapi, ia langsung melihat mangkok itu. Berwarna merah kehitam- hitaman, dan permukaan air itu bergetar, padahal getaran saat darah Temari jatuh itu sudah hilang dan lagipula tidak mungkin ada gempa di pusat kota yang jauh dari gunung ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan.." kata peramal yang ternyata umurnya sangat jauh dari Temari.

"Ya.. Terimakasih atas info-nya." Temari langsung pergi setelah membayar jasa peramal itu.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 11.30 p.m.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, otak Temari terus bertengkar antara percaya kata peramal itu atau tidak. Dia baru tersadar saat dia dan mobilnya, beserta manusia- manusianya terjebak macet lagi.

"Macet lagi.." Ebisu mendesah.

Di depan mobil mereka, lagi- lagi truk yang membawa besi. Tapi, truk ini membawa besi yang runcing, tepat mengarah ke belakang mobil Temari merasa jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lebih cepat saat melihat besi yang runcing itu.

"Ebisu, apa kita bisa berada di depan truk ini?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak. Kalau di depan ada celah yang cukup untuk mobil ini saja, mungkin bisa ku usahakan." Jawab Ebisui santai lalu memasukkan kaset MP3 yang berisi lagu- lagu barat yang ternyata lagu pertamanya 'Afterlife' dari Avenged Sevenfold.

Dan Temari mencoba untuk menutup matanya, untuk melupakan sejenak yang ia rasakan hari ini. Kematian. Kata yang menakutkan bagi manusia biasa yang menikmati dunia fana ini. Temari langsung memikirkan berbagai cara makhluk di dunia ini mati. Walau akhirnya ia langsung terbangun dari lamunannya karena mobilnya rem mendadak dan karena ia mendengar lagu Afterlife itu tepat bagian reff-nya.

***

"Aduh… rem mendadak lagi.." kata Temari.

Sedangkan Ebisu tetap memperhatikan jalan- jalan yang di penuhi mobil- mobil dari jendela pintu-nya. Tapi, mereka tidak memperhatikan besi yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk lepas dari ikatannya.

_Sreet_

Tali itu telah lepas dan kini berjalan menuju kaca jendela mobil Temari. Dan tepat mengarah Temari. Lambat tapi pasti. Truk itu berjalan lagi dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung berhenti mendadak. Dan besi itu langsung melesat cepat ke arah Temari, epat di kepala Temari.

_Praaang Jleb_

Tapi kenapa Ebisu tak mendengarnya? Karena keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah truk itu. Hanya untuk memperingatkan si supir tentang besi- besinya yang hampir jatuh (yang sebenarnya sudah jatuh).

Tak ada yang di rasakan Temari. Hanya satu, sakit di kepalanya. Dan sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

'Be… besi itu… apa menembus kepalaku? Linu sekali rasanya.. Aku tak bisa berteriak..' pikir (?) Temari.

Yap, benar! Salah satu besi yang berujung tajam itu beruntung menancap di kepala Temari. Menembus tengkorak kepalanya, menembus otaknya.

Shikamaru terbangun karena dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan cair dan juga sesuatu yang kenyal seperti agar tapi rapuh jatuh di dahinya.

"Ah? Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh 2 benda yang tadi ia sebut 'apa'.

Cahaya yang ia butuhkan ternyata sedikit untuk meneliti benda 'apa' tadi. Tapi, samar- samar terlihat sesuatu yang tajam berlumuran air atau semacamnya di ujung-nya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menyalakan lampu.

_Klik_

Ia terdiam sesaat saat melihat besi berkarat berlumur darah dan sesuatu yang merah. Satu nama yang terbesit di pikirannya. Temari. Orang yang duduk di depannya. Dia langsung melihat Temari dari celah antara jok supir dan jok penmpang. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan-nya. Seperti ada beton yang menimpanya. Dia tak bisa berteriak atau mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja. Dia hanya menatap Temari yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi, Temari masih hidup.

Dia hanya menunggu malaikat kematian membawa jiwanya pergi ke tempat lebih baik. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia melihat seseorang di luar. Tepat di depan pintu mobil Temari. Orang itu memakai berjubah hitam wajahnya tak terlihat memanggil nama Temari lengkap.

'Sudah waktuku ternyata.." Temari mencoba tersenyum tapi saraf- saraf yang terhubung ke otak-nya mati sudah.

"Sabaku no Temari. Time to go…" kata makhluk-yang-entah-apa-itu.

Temari diam saja. Tak ada satu bagian dari tubuhnya yang bisa ia gerakkan. Menggerakkan satu jari pun tak bisa. Akhirnya ia pasrah saja. Makhluk itu mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung saja Temari tak merasakan apa pun, hanya hampa. Udara tak lagi ia hirup, tanah tak lagi ia pijak. Hampa yang Temari rasakan sekarang.

Ebisu yang tadi memberi tahu supir truk itu, kembali dengan si supir dan terkejut dengan mulut mereka biarkan terbuka karena melihat pemandangan yang mengenaskan. Yaitu, kepala Temari yang kini tertembus besi runcing nan tajam. Kankurou hanya tetap tidur karena tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap kosong setelah ia duduk di jok belakang. Pandangan hampa. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kematian Temari yang mengenaskan? Mungkin. Atau takut pada kematian? Mungkin juga.

Tapi yang pasti di hidup ini selalu ada kematian. Dan itu takkan bisa kita ketahui kapan datangnya dan kita juga takkan tahu bagaimana kita mati.

* * *

Chapter yang aneh menurut saia.. karena saia belum pernah ngalamin atau liat secara langsung yang kayak gini.. saia Cuma terinspirasi dari Final Destination 2. bagi yang belum liat, liat dulu gih! *maksa mode: on*

Oh, iya! Review-na makasih ya… ^^ (walaupun Cuma 2) *maksa mode: off*

Sangkyu buat *Stabll R'pot*

-Iya.. Itu cerita asli plus nyata! Kalau mau, inspirasi-na baca aja profilku… Chapter ini apa di baca malem- malem juga?

Sangkyu juga buat *Hyuu Mizu-Hime*

-Ini dia apdettannya!!!!!!!! TARAAA!!!

Ga apa- apa asalkan kamu nge-review (maksa mode: on) Soal pairing-nya.. eng.. itu salah.. emang saia yang salah! Maafkan saia para pembaca! (nunduk sampe nyium tanah) Hinata emang saia buat ooc karena… karena… kirana… kencana… lencana… bencana… haiah! Karena saia ga terlalu suka sama sifat Hinata yang aslinya, pemalu gimana gituh,,, Eh, gimana waktu Temari-nya mati? Sama mengerikan kayak chapter sebelumnya ga? Fanfic-mu pasti aku review!! Tenang uajah!! ^^

Waduh… saia kelewat semangat kayaknya.. karena saia udah ngelewatin ujian! UAS!! Fyuuuh… Belum bisa tenang.. Apalagi hari ini saia baru ujian praktek olahraga, capek bangeet! (lho? Kok saia jadi curhat?)

Tapi.. save it for later! For now! Give a review!!

Oh iya… Bagi pembaca yang Cuma baca aja, kasih review dong! Itung- itung ninggalin jejak bahwa anda telah membaca review saia…

* * *

Sangkyu for reading

* * *

4 Mei 2009


	3. Tenten's death

Title: The Way to Die

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Author: ShazaNamiKaze Mystica

Genre: Tragedy / Horror

Korban: Tenten

!Selamat membaca!

©ShazaNamiKaze Mystica ©

Present

Koridor SMA KonohaGaoka

"Hai, Tenten! Mau kemana?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang panjang ke arah seseorang berambut coklat di cepol 2.

"Mau ke kuburan! Ya ke perpus lah! Kamu ga liat aku bawa buku sebanyak ini? Mau ikut ga?" tawar Tenten (emangnya air ya? Ada tawar ada asin)

"Hm… Oke deh! Sai juga lagi di panggil ke klub seni lukisnya. Eh, buku apa aja sih yang kamu pinjem?" Ino melirik ke arah buku- buku Tenten.

"Ouh… yakin kamu mau tahu, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

"Ga. Ga mau tahu tapi mau tau!" sergah Ino.

"Iya iya! Ini buku soal sejarah kematian para orang- orang terkenal. Seperti James Watt matinya gimana, de el el…" kata Tenten.

Ino langsung ngambil permen lollipop yang tadi ia rebut dari Tobi.

"Oh… Gitu…Eh… Tenten, katanya Minggu depan ada acara di klub panjat tebing ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Tapi Cuma anggotanya aja yang boleh ikut. Itung- itung tes kata Gai-sensei." Jawab Tenten.

"Ouh, gitu… Kamu juga anggotanya kan?" Ino nanya, lagi.

"Iyap! Eh, nanti pulang sekolah anterin beli bahan makanan buat di bawa ya?"

"Oke deh!" jawab Ino mantapf!

"Emang kamu ga nge-date sama si Sai itu?"

"Ga tau juga ya… Tepi, dia akhir- akhir ini sibuk. Yah, daripada aku ganggu mendingan aku biarin dia konsentrasi sama apa yang lagi dia kerjain kan?" jawab Ino.

Mereka pun sampai di perpustakaan yang cukup besar, mewah dan tenang. Kebanyakan yang ngobrol di perpustakaan itu cuma berbisik, karena memang seperti itu peraturannya.

Pulang sekolah

Sesuai permintaan Tenten, Ino mengantarnya ke supermarket. Tapi, saat menyebrang, Tenten dan Ino hampir keserempet. Semenjak itu, Tenten selalu merasa di ikuti oleh sesuatu. Tapi, nyatanya hal itu tidak terlalu ia pikirkan.

"Ino, thanks ya udah nganterin!" kata Tenten saat di pertigaan jalan menuju apartemennya.

"Sesama teman harus saling ngebantu kan? Yuk ah, udah mau malem! Nanti malah kena damprat si mama! Bye!" kata Ino sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya. Tenten membalasnya.

Tenten melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam tujuh lewat dua puluh.

'Memang sudah agak malam. Lebih baik aku cepat lalu makan malam.' Pikir Tenten melewati Konoha 2nd street.

Sepanjang jalan, ia hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya dan angin yang berhembus. Tapi detik- detik berikutnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lain.

'Mungkin orang lain.' Batin Tenten.

Tapi langkah itu semakin cepat dan makin terdengar. Mendengar langkah yang seperti itu, Tenten merasa takut. Akhirnya ia mempercepat langkahnya juga.

Tiba- tiba dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang saat semua keberaniannya telah terkumpul.

'Tidak ada siapa- siapa kok.' Pikir Tenten.

Sambil menyingkirkan poni-nya yang jatuh di depan matanya, Tenten bergumam.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah hari ini."

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia merasa takut. Tapi Tenten bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia langsung menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya dan bergegas pulang ke apartemennya.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"YOSH! Kita berangkat, Gai-sensei!" seru seorang pemuda aneh. Memakai baju hijau lumut ketat, alis mata tebal, dan gaya rambut yang sangat amat teramat jadul. Tapi, ternyata dia ga sendirian, ada gurunya yang super duper aneh malah! Jadilah mereka berpelukan dengan latar air terjun sambil nangis cabe.

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

"Hyaaaa! Cut! Cut! Stop!" teriak murid- murid lain yang jijay liat adegan yang di luar batas kesadaran manusia (apa mereka berdua manusia? Di kirain lumut berjalan –di lempar tower–)

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

Tapi sayangnya teriakan itu ga mempan buat mereka. Sampai akhirnya Tenten turun kaki buat nendang mereka.

"Urusai!" kata Tenten pake wajah horror yang ngebuat semua yang ada di sana ngeri kecuali Lee dan Gai-sensei. Mereka berdua masih melayang di luar angkasa, masih berpelukan masis nangis cabe. (-,-)

"Nah, teman- teman mendingan kita berangkat duluan." Tenten langsung pergi.

3 hari terlewati sudah, kini tim panjat tebing (halah!) itu mulai memanjat tebing tertinggi. Malam harinya, Tenten yang penasaran mencoba memanjat salah satu tebing terjal itu. Walaupun dia sudah dilarang tapi tetap saja dia melakukannya.

"Habisnya… Aku penasaran! Emang se-berbahaya apa tebing ini sih?! Padahal mereka kan tahu kalau aku ini ketua dari club ini! Huh! Biar aku buktiin kalau aku bisa ngelakuinnya!" kata Tenten sambil terus memanjat tebing itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor ular (bukan Orochimaru!) keluar dan mengagetkan Tenten.

"Waaah!" teriaknya.

Sampai-sampai ia melepaskan pegangannya pada batu yang menjadi pegangannya. Alhasil, Tenten menggantung di tempat itu. Cuma dua pilihan hidupnya. Bergantung pada tali yang hampir lepas karena renggang atau menggapai salah satu batu di tebing itu.

Tapi pilihan kedua sia-sia ia lakukan karena jarak tubuhnya dan tebing itu kurang lebih satu meter. Dan hanya tertinggal satu pilihan, yaitu bergantung pada tali yang hampir lepas.

'Tapi jika aku terus bergantung pada tali ini, aku akan jatuh ke arah bebatuan tajam di bawah. Ah! Aku mengutuk sifat ingin tau-ku ini!' batin Tenten.

Saat Tenten mendongak ke atas tebing, dia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri memandanginya.

"Hey, kau! Bisa bantu aku?" tanya Tenten agak keras.

Jujur saja, Tenten agak takut melihat orang itu karena memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Hanya bayangan hitam yang bisa menggambarkan siluet pria itu.

Pria itu hanya diam membatu seolah tak mendengar kata- kata Tenten. Tenten mulai kesal dan melanjutkan mencari batu pijakan. Saat Tenten mendongak ke atas lagi, dia tidak melihat pria itu lagi.

'Mungkin mencari bantuan… atau malah kabur?' pikirnya.

_Sreeek_

'Suara apa itu?' batin Tenten.

Tenten melihat ke atas, tali tambang yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya mulai hampir putus. Karena panik, dia mencoba lebih keras untuk menggapai salah satu batu. Dan perbuatannya membuat tali tambang yang ia pakai tambah hampir putus.

_Sreeek_

Tanpa terasa, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari mata Tenten. Karena saking takutnya kalau jatuh.

_Jrrreg_

Akhirnya tali itu putus. Tenten mencoba untuk berteriak, tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun. Pria tadi… menyeringai ke arah Tenten.

_Bruuuugh!!_

Suara tubuh menghantam batu lancip di bawah tebing..

Tubuh Tenten terbagi menjadi dua karena saking tajamnya batu yang ia hantam. Bagian kepala, kedua tangan dan perut terpisah dari kakinya, membuat semua organ di tubuhnya tercecer di sekitar batu itu. Darah menghiasi batu itu.

'Aku akan mati huh?' batin Tenten.

Tapi sempat- sempatnya ia berpikir tentang pria yang ia lihat tadi.

"Tenten…" suara sesuatu memanggil Tenten.

Berusaha mencari asal suara itu tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa melakukannya. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan, tentu saja.

'Serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum dan pisau yang tajam… Jadi ini ya yang kita rasakan saat mau mati?' pikir Tenten.

Selanjutnya, Tenten tak bisa berpikir apapun karena jiwa-nya telah di bawa oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu itulah yang Tenten lihat tadi. Sosok pria yang berdiri di atas tebing. Pria yang tadi memakai jubah sampai menutupi kepalanya. Pria yang tadi menyeringai padanya. Dan pria yang membawa jiwanya terpisah dai raga-nya.

'Akhir hidup yang aneh… Mati karena kita sendiri.' Batin Tenten untuk terakhir kalinya.

Esok paginya, seseorang menemukan badan Tenten yang telah tak bernyawa. Dengan posisi yang mengenaskan dan mengerikan bagi orang melihatnya.

Fin.

Tapi, akhirnya chap. Ini bisa saia apdet! Padahal lagi sakit… karena itu… saia jadi males plus uring- uringan gaje… untunglah ada sahabat saia yang mengingatkan! Sangkyu Umisa! Sangkyu Ari! You are my friend!!

Huaaa…. Chapter terpendek di fic ini!!! –nangis guling- guling di kuburan

–

Ada yang mau ngasih saia saran untuk siapa yang akan mati selanjutnya? Atau cara matinya? Silahkan…

Atau ada yang mau ngasih kritik? Atau mungkin flame? Silahkan… Asal solusinya jangan lupa!

Masa' ngasih kritik or flame tapi ga ngasih solusi? Itu berarti… seorang pengecut yang bahkan lebih rendah dari orang yang di flame!

Balasan review:

*Mikazuki Chizuka*

Yah... itu emang udah takdir Temari mungkin... -di gampar pake beton-

chapter ini kan yang mati Tenten... Entah siapa lagi yang akan jadi korban-ku... khu khu khu... Masih ada typo?! Oh ya!? udah aku cek 2 kali deh padahal...

*nae-rossi chan*

Itu emang kisah nyata lho... kata temen saia temennya itu matinya kayak gitu... Wah, emang mengerikan ya? -ngebaca ulang-

perasaan nggak deh! *kan kamu yang buat! gimana sih!* oh iyaya!

Waah... anda pintar mengetahui ide saia di chapter 2! nanti aku kasih permen ya... tapi sebelah aja... XD

*Hyuu Mizu-Hime*

Yah...kan orang mati banyak caranya...hehehe... Shika emang contoh kekasih yang ga baik! -nendang Shika ke sumur-

Maksudnya nimbrung apaan ya???? kebanyakan kata ya??? tuing tuing... (?)

Saia emang lagi suka yang tragis- tragis. -psikopat mode: on-

Yah! Semangat masa muda harus kita kobarkan (?)! Yosh!!!

Sangkyu for the spirit (?)

* * *

Sangkyu for reading

* * *

16 Mei 2009


End file.
